Seria un honor
by AlienEmina
Summary: Itsuki siempre ha admirado a Mei, pero luego de percatarse de el poco tiempo que le queda su lado, comienza a sentir una gran presión. Los cambios del catcher no pasaran desapercibidos por su pitcher.


Siempre he estado al pendiente de lo que él hace. Para mí, él es como una gran y brillante luz parada en el montículo. Al principio lo veía como algo inalcanzable, alguien que era indudablemente mucho más superior que yo. Pero, luego de la graduación de las personas de tercer año, comencé a pasar más tiempo con él. Y me lleve una gran sorpresa. El ser su cátcher era justo y como me lo imaginaba. Algo intenso pero a la vez se sentía de una forma genial, en especial el sonido de la bola al llegar a mi guante.

Él era muy inmaduro, todo el equipo lo sabia, pero, al estar más en contacto directo con él, me di cuenta de que lo que se ve en el exterior no es nada comparado con como es el en realidad. Es mucha más infantil de lo que aparenta. Y es que a veces incluso se pelea conmigo por estupideces o porque le digo la verdad ante un hecho donde es claro que tengo la razón, entonces sale con algún fundamento que no tiene bases y se desarma por si solo como un castillo de arena en la playa.

Él me saca de quicio y me hace sentir como si fuese su madre todo el tiempo. Me preocupo por él y su salud, también, más de una vez he tenido que repetirle advertencias y recordarle cosas, por no nombrar las veces que he tenido que prácticamente arrastrarlo fuera de su cuarto para ir a ver algún partido de un próximo rival, ya que, debemos estudiarlo.

No olvidemos las veces en que le decía todas mis preocupaciones durante un juego o práctica, bueno, incluso fuera del campo, y el no encontraba mejor forma de decirme que me relajase que tomar mis mejillas entre sus dedos y apretarlas. Probablemente, no, doy por seguro de que en esos minutos tenía una expresión estúpida en el rostro. Al final de todo ese numerito siempre me decía una frase que me inspiraba confianza o que creyese en él a ojos cerrados, y yo le obedecía.

Pero el hecho de que haya dicho en su mayoría cosas que pueden ser consideradas malas sobre él. También puedo hacer una lista igual de grande con sus cosas buenas, las cuales, debería resaltar más que las malas y tener un mayor peso.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que sea la persona más esforzaba de todo el equipo, muchos dirían que él tiene talento, pero yo diría más bien que él es así de bueno más que nada por su dedicación y esfuerzo. También, puedo decir con seguridad que él piensa mucho las cosas, en especial en el campo, e intenta por todos los medios ser siempre el gran salvador del equipo.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por el ya había pasado la línea de la admiración. Porque, el hecho de que me fije especialmente en él incluso fuera del campo, fue una señal clara de que el me gustaba en una forma romántica. No me tarde nada en aceptarlo, creo que más me tarde en decidir una declaración o llevarme el secreto a la tumba, aunque suene exagerado. Pero un hecho que me hizo finalmente decidirme fue la proximidad de su graduación. Él se iría y jamás volveríamos a ser una batería o incluso peor, puede que jamás volviese a tener contacto de ningún tipo con él. De seguro el sería un famoso pitcher y ascendería de inmediato, después de todo el beisbol es lo que mejor se le da y ya es reconocido en ese mundo, y agregándole que las universidades y diferentes clubs se pelean por el como un trozo de carne.

Eso era lo que me hizo sentir presión, sentía que se me acababa el tiempo, como si tuviese los días contados con él. Bueno, era exactamente eso lo que estaba pasando y claramente me desagradaba la sola idea de que lo más cercano a él que estuviese, luego de la graduación, seria viendo algún partido por la televisión donde él estuviese jugando.

Me pase menos de una semana pensando en una declaración e intente que no se notase lo pensativo que estaba últimamente, lo cual, no funciono en especial contra Mei-san, él se dio cuenta de inmediato y tardo menos de cinco minutos en interrogarme sobre lo que me sucedía, incluso intento adivinar, aunque, no estuvo ni siquiera cerca. Termine por darle alguna excusa bastante penosa, ni siquiera un niño de nueve años me creería. Pero el dejo el tema por el momento, y debería recalcar "por el momento" porque en cuanto termino la práctica de ese día me arrastro a un lugar solitario y volvió a preguntarme. Debo aclarar que soy un pésimo actor, lo cual, me dificultaba las cosas. Mei-san no tuvo ningún filtro y me dijo claramente lo mal actor, mentiroso y pésimo compañero que era. Yo esta vez no le replique nada, él tenía razón en la mayoría de las cosas que dijo. Pero aun así no le revele nada de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Al pasar los días Mei-san no se dio por vencido como esperaba que hiciese, me preguntaba más de una vez al día, aunque no era el único. Hasta el entrenador me había preguntado si algo me sucedía. Mi respuesta en todos los casos fue una mentira y todos lo sabían.

Mei-san no es una persona muy paciente, también es algo que todos sabemos. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comenzase a alterarse, ya que, al pasar casi todo el tiempo pensando y estando en las nubes, eso afecto claramente mi desempeño en el equipo. Y eso le desagrado bastante a Mei-san, si tan solo supiera que él era la principal razón de que yo estuviese en ese estado, bueno, si el supiese no sabría qué tipo de reacción tendría primero. Pero sé que luego de la primera incógnita reacción comenzaría a regañarme por mezclar las cosas y dejar que eso afecte al equipo.

Hasta que llego la confrontación. Luego del entrenamiento el me pidió hablar, lo cual ya era sumamente extraño en él y supe que debía comenzar a prepararme, intente por todos los medios no ponerme nervioso pero me rendí de inmediato, sabía que era algo imposible en la situación que estaba.

En cuanto termino dieron por terminado el entrenamiento se acercó casi corriendo hacia mí, puede que haya pensado que yo quería escapar, bueno, el hecho de que estuviese casi corriendo hacia la salida y sin mirar atrás dejaba en claro que en verdad si estaba a punto de escapar. Pero él me alcanzo de inmediato por la espalda, jalo de mi manga y me detuvo. La escena no paso desapercibida para nadie del equipo y todos procedieron a retirarse rápidamente y sin mirarnos.

Mei-san no me dijo nada. El solo seguía aferrado a mi manga, y por lo visto no tenía intención de soltarme, tenía el ceño fruncido, de seguro por mi intento fallido de escape. Me guio hasta las bancas a un paso rápido. Eran los últimos minutos que me quedaban para pensar en una declaración, mire hacia el cielo esperando que algo llegase de milagro a mi mente pero, como siempre sucede en estos casos, mi mente quedo aún más en blanco de lo que estaba antes.

Nos quedamos sentados en las bancas que están en el campo, el comenzó a hablar de lo extraño que estaba actuando y me pregunto si algo grave me estaba pasando. El que se mostrase tan preocupado me daba esperanzas, pero sabía de sobra que no tenía nada asegurado.

Él continuaba hablándome pero ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba, pues, estaba muy concentrado en decidirme en que palabras usar y cuál sería el momento. Luego una sucesión de recuerdos con él vinieron a mi cabeza de golpe. Cada minuto que hemos estado juntos como si fuese el flash de una cámara, pensé detalladamente en todas esas veces que peleamos por estupideces, que no fueron pocas, y las veces en que congeniamos en el campo.

Luego de haber pensado en todo esto, puedo decir que indudablemente él me gusta de todas formas. A pesar de ser inmaduro y muy irresponsable a veces, lo sigo queriendo y respetando como siempre lo he hecho, no, incluso, podría decir que más que antes. Y ahora, sentado junto a él solo dije lo que pensaba sin darle vueltas de más.

"es porque me gustas, Mei-san" y no escuche nada más proveniente de él, solo silencio. Sentí como un gran peso salía de mi mente y mi pecho. Ya lo había dicho, ahora todo quedaba en manos de él.

Esperando que responda a una vergonzosa declaración, puedo decir que conteste lo que él conteste me sentiré satisfecho. Hace un tiempo no hubiese sido capaz de decir todo esto, pues, la inseguridad me hubiese ganado sin lugar a dudas. Pero he cambiado, él me ha cambiado de una buena forma. Me ha compartido un poco de su seguridad.

Lleve mi mirada a su rostro. Él estaba sonrojado y nervioso, lo cual no sabía interpretar como algo bueno o algo malo. ¿Me golpeara en cualquier momento o me gritara? Me sorprendió y pensé que todo estaba perdido hasta que lo escuche hablar, por fin.

"¿te quedarías conmigo hasta el final?" Dijo ahora serio. Había visto como se controlaba para no volver a demostrar sus nervios. No sé qué significara "el final" para él, pero le conteste de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces.

"sería un honor, Mei-san" el asintió. Y no pasó nada más, no dijo nada más y ni siquiera se volvió a mover de su asiento a mi lado.

No lo soporte más y me acerque a él. Lo hice lentamente, creo que esperaba a que él se alejara pero al ver que esto no sucedió procedí, pegue mi frente a la de él y me perdí en sus ojos claros para repetir "sería un honor, Mei-san" y fue él el que termino por dejar nuestra distancia en algo nulo. Me beso rápidamente, fue un beso inocente y algo pequeño.

Pero, después de todo, las cosas pequeñas son, a veces, las que tienen más significado.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
